We Are Italy
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: '...Italy thought and a rare emotion overcame him. An emotion that he rarely felt and was even rarer to show to others. Anger.His passive, easy-going nature was being overridden by his protectiveness over his fratello.' Feliciano sees France harrassing Romano and decides enough is enough. Rated for Romano's language.


**I'm writing this for one of my favorite authors on here, Tawariell Saerwen. Who requested that I write another Italy brothers fanfic. It took me FOREVER to come up with an idea and get the characters as in character as I could. This is my first one I've written that isn't super angsty and sad. **

**Hope Veneziano isn't too OOC! And sorry but there is no lemon in this story and no itacest! Rated for Romano's mouth. **

**And I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

Italy sat in the conference room staring out the window at the bright blue sky and the lazy white clouds that lay scattered throughout the never-ending blanket of blue. He was currently at a meeting in America waiting for the 20 minute break to be over. The meeting had already been going on for at least 3 hours and Feli was long overdue for a nice long siesta and some pasta. He had tried to fall asleep during the meeting while England explained why America's ideas were all compete, in his words, 'idiotic rubbish that no one would ever want to use because America is a stupid wanker'. But Germany would poke his shoulder and then scold him every time he tried to fall asleep.

The Italian sighed and leaned forward so that his head was resting against the table. The only other people in the room were his big brother France and his fratello, who was sitting across from him at the large meeting table. Francis was standing in the corner with a smile on his face as he stared off into the distance with a dreamy look in his eyes and Romano was doing something with his phone. Italy felt his eyelids droop and he decided that since it was the break Germany wouldn't get mad at him for taking a tiny nap.

"Che diavolo?! (What the hell?) Get the hell away from me you perverted bastardo!" The loud yell ended Feliciano's nap as quickly as it began. He blinked open his light brown eyes to see Romano glaring at France and holding a water bottle in his hand, ready to throw it at the French nation. Italy yawned and rubbed his eyes. He watched as France held up his hands in surrender and shook his head.

"Vous avez mal compris mon amour. (You misunderstand, my love.) It was simply reaching for my water and I slipped and landed in such a position." France said smiling. Italy looked at his fratello to see what he would do. He knew that Lovino had never liked big brother France but he wasn't sure why. _Ve, fratello doesn't really like anyone very much does he? Well, except big brother Spain. _He saw France take a few steps forward and Romano's hazel-green eyes widened in fear and he backed away. "N'ayez pas peur (Don't be afraid) I just want to make up for our little fight." France said holding his arms out. Italy sat up slightly as he saw his fratello back away further and raise the water bottle to throw.

"You stay away from me you perverted bastard!" France ignored Romano's warning and continued forward. Italy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he watched what was happening. His passive, easy-going nature was being overridden by his protectiveness over his fratello. Sure, Romano never really defended him and usually was the one who was insulting him in the first place but his brother had his moments where he showed his kind side. And even though Italy and Romano didn't always get along if one was in danger the other always came to help. By now France was only five feet away from south Italy and was steadily advancing. Romano was throwing out curse after curse as his final defense against the stronger nation. _He's going to try and rape mio fratello! _Italy thought and a rare emotion overcame him. An emotion that he rarely felt and was even rarer to show to others. Anger. He stood up and walked around the table and stepped right in between France and Romano. They both looked at him with a look of surprise. "Veneziano? Che cazzo stai facendo? (What the fuck are you doing?)" Romano asked from behind him. Shock was evident in his voice but Italy could also hear the tinge of fear mixed in as well.

"Oh, bonjour Italie. (hello Italy) I did not realize you were still in the room. I was just trying to apologize to Roma about a little argument we had." France said casually and glanced over Italy's shoulder at Romano. Italy crossed his arms over his chest and for once opened his eyes and glared at France. A very uncommon look for the usually happy Italian. Francis chuckled, "Italy, you look just like Romano! I did not even know you could make such a face." Italy continued to glare silently at France making him shifted from foot to foot uneasily. "You shouldn't make such a face at your big brother. I-"

"What were you doing to mio fratello?" Italy asked coldly. His voice was so icy that he hardly recognized it himself. He saw France stop immediately and look at him confused. France laughed nervously. The Frenchman was surprised how intimidating Italy was being.

"I was simply apologizing to him." France laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Italy's eyes narrowed slightly. Despite what everyone thought, he actually could he menacing if he was truly angry. Italy had been through many wars and even conquered a few territories here and there throughout history. He hated fighting and war but he couldn't stand by and let something bad happen to his fratello.

"That is not how you apologize. Obviously he wants you to leave him alone." Veneziano stepped forward and felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Romano looking at him with a look of confusion. He gave the southern half-nation a small smile and then turned back to France. "Leave mio fratello alone. If I see you messing with him again I won't be as nice as this time. Capiche?" France nodded and quickly hurried out of the conference room. After a moment Romano finally broke the crushing silence.

"Veneziano…What the fuck was that?!" He yelled, gesturing to the door and then to Italy. Italy ran his hand through his light brown hair and shook his head. He looked at Lovino and gave him a smile and once again closed his eyes.

Ve, I didn't like how France was treating mio fratello! When I saw what he was doing to you Roma I got very angry and had to come help." Romano looked at him in surprise. Italy realized that this was one of the very few times his brother had ever seen him so angry. And this was probably the first time Feli had ever protected him in such a way. "I'll always look out for you Roma! Ve we are Italy! And you are mio prezioso fratello. (my precious brother)" Italy heard a sniffle and he opened his eyes to see Romano looking at the ground and rubbing his eyes. "Ve, what's wrong Roma?"

"N-nothing you i-idiot." Romano muttered sniffling. Italy looked at him worriedly. Was he still upset about what France had done to him? Italy felt some of his previous anger start to return but what South Italy said next made it completely vanish. "T-that's the first time y-you've defended me like t-that and c-called us I-Italy. It m-made me really happy." Italy felt tears sting his eyes and he jumped forward and wrapped Romano in a tight hug.

"VE~ Romano! Ti amo~!" Italy sang happily, completely back to his cheery self. Lovino yelled and tried to push his brother off.

"Get off you idiota!" He yelled angrily. Italy held on tighter and grinned.

"I won't let go until fratello tell me he love me~~!" Feli answered smiling. Romano frowned.

"Fine. Ti amo! Now LET GO!" Italy laughed and let his brother go. Just then the timer went off and the nations began filing back into the conference room. Romano brushed himself off and stalked over to his seat by Spain and sat down. Italy happily walked over to his seat.

"I'm telling you Italy yelled at me! He actually _threatened _me!" France yelled as he entered the room with Germany. Germany sighed and looked over at Italy, who gave him a bright smile and waved innocently. "I am telling you it's true!" Ludwig shook his head and looked at Francis tiredly.

"Italy never yells at anyone. Now go take your seat and do not speak again until it is your turn to give your presentation!" Germany walked over to his seat by Italy and shook his head once again before sitting down. France stood there a moment then glanced over at Feli.

"Ve~ remember what I said big brother France~!" He called, smiling. France gulped and quickly took his seat. As the meeting started back up again, Italy looked over at Lovino. The Italy brothers shared a brief exchange of smiles before the presentations began and America went off about how he was going to save the world.

END

**Wow that was longer than I thought it would be. All the translations come from Google so if they're off don't blame me! Yes I know that 'capiche' is used by the mafia who are in **_**South Italy **_**but I thought it worked here for what Feli was saying. **

**Hope you enjoyed that brotherly fluff and please review to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
